Love in Earth
by veneri.dominae
Summary: Princess Serenity and Sailor Venus travel to Earth together for the first time. They see two handsome men- a prince and his general, Kunzite. They feel themselves fall in love as they watch them from afar. The next time they come, they bring along all the senshi. What happens when Rei accidentally sets a tree on fire and they are caught by the prince and the rest of his generals?


**Love on Earth**

_Chapter 1~ To Earth!_

Princess Serenity leaned against the balcony railing and sighed for the millionth time that morning. Her gaze was fixed on the immense blue planet hanging in the sky. She had longed to go to Earth since she was a little girl. While it was true that the Moon Palace where she lived had vast, beautiful gardens filled with plants and light and wind, what Serenity wished for was to travel to Earth, where they had _real_ plants and light and wind. Those things, the things the Moon Princess dreamed of, could only be found on Earth. But of course, as luck would have it, visits to Earth were strictly forbidden. It was unlawful for people of the Moon to interact with people of the Earth. Once, long before Serenity was born, even before her mother, the Queen, had begun her reign, the Moon and Earth were at peace. People from one kingdom could visit the other without fear of being punished. Trade was abundant, and there were often parties celebrating the two kingdoms. But slowly, the union between the kingdoms crumbled. Now, the two kingdoms only interacted when necessary. Though they were not at war, they weren't friendly with each other. Serenity desperately wished things were different, but they weren't. So, as any good princess with hopes of becoming a great Queen, Serenity obeyed the law and contented herself with watching from afar.

But lately, the pull she had been feeling towards the Earth had grown greatly. She was hardly able to resist teleporting when no one was around. She felt as though something, or someone, was calling her there, telling her to come. She knew she'd be in big trouble if she was caught._ But what if... just for a few hours? _ Serenity shook her head. _No. I can't. I would probably get caught, and I'd be in trouble, and Mama would give me that disappointed look of hers, and I'd never hear the end of it from Rei... Oh, but I want to go so badly! _She sighed again. _What to do..._

"I think you should just go." A startled Princess Serenity turned around to see her best friend and most trusted senshi, Sailor Venus- Minako-chan to Serenity. The two were strikingly similar in appearance. They also had the same personality and mischievous tendencies. They got into trouble together often. "And what do you mean by that, Minako-chan?" Minako smiled. "Just what it sounds like- you should travel to Earth. There's never been a better day to go- you've got no lessons or royal duties or obligations. You're free all day." Stepping closer to Serenity, she grabbed her hands. "You've always wanted to go, and this is your big chance! It's unlikely you'll get an opportunity like this again. It'll be alright- I'll go with you. Oh, Princess, we'll have such a great time! We won't get caught- I promise. And we can always teleport." Minako's eyes sparkled as she tried to convince her Princess to go to Earth with her. As Serenity's best friend, of course she noticed her being drawn even more to the Earth- and she figured it was love that awaited her there. She thought love awaited all the senshi there- she could feel it. She was, after all, Sailor Venus.

But the Princess was still unsure. "Well... I mean..." Minako was jumping up and down. "Oh, please, Serenity! You just _have_ to! Once-in-a-lifetime opportunity here- accept it!" Serenity paused- and finally consented. "Alright. You win. I'll go, as long as you stay with me." _Success!_ _Venus thought._ "Then, let's get going!"

Together they rushed to Serenity's private chambers. They locked the doors and instructed the servants to leave her rooms for a while. "I can hardly believe I'm actually doing this." "I know! Isn't it great?" If Minako was nervous, she wasn't showing it. "You ready?" Serenity nodded. "Then let's go!" Together, they teleported to Earth.

~End Chapter 1~

*Well, that's chapter 1 of my first fanfic!I hope you like it.Please review- all praise and criticism is accepted and appreciated!*

XOXO


End file.
